The Stranger
by Francoeur'sFiya
Summary: This is a story of a Girl named "Cassandra Migaree"  Mig-uh ree . She moved to Tokyo a month ago and she fell through a well and into a feudal japan and met Sesshomaru and fell in love with him. Sesshomaru finds out about it.   READ to see what happens.


The Stranger

It started in Japan. An American girl named Cassandra Migaree with black hair and green hazel eyes was playing Basketball with her friends in a basketball court in Tokyo. "I got it!" Cassandra said. She caught the ball on the other side of the hoop that the ball missed. She shot the ball into the hoop. Then a group of boys riding their bikes came along on the street. "Hey guy's let's have some fun with them." They turned onto the path towards the basketball court. They parked their bikes at the grass. They ran inside and took the ball away. "Hey! Give that back!" said Mackenzie. "Hmm. What do you think guys? Do you think we should?" "I have an idea, Pass it over here!" "Ok!" He threw it to him and ran out of the basketball court. He ran and ran and ran, then he saw the wishing well; it was wet, dirty, and had allergy on almost every brick walls in the well. Cassandra ran after him. "Give that back!" "Ok. You want it? Come and get it" He dropped it into the well. "Hey that Basketball costs mom $30.00. " Too bad. It's junk now" She sneered at him with her teeth clinched and her hands were tight fists. "Let's go guys; I'm bored here!" They walked over to their bikes and pedaled away. "Bye losers! Hahahaha" She stomped her foot "Oooo, I JUST DESPISED THEM!" "AHHHHHH!" "Hey,hey. I'm sure mom would understand what happened to the ball" Jacqueline said softly. "No. She probably wouldn't. I guess maybe I should go down the well and get the ball." "Eww. You're actually going down there?" "Not like I'm going to leave a $30.00 basketball down there. Besides mom's probably going to make me get it out of the well." "Probably. Ok; if you want to go down there for your ball that's your decision. We'll be waiting" "I won't take long" Cassandra climbed down the ladder. The ladder also had allergy on it. "Eww. This is so gross" She reached the tenth step and slipped and fell on top of her basketball, the basketball hit her right in the gut. She groaned with pain. She opened her eyes and noticed there was shimmering dust everywhere and the well disappeared. "It looks like... like water. But how can water be here? And where did the well go?" She landed in a well again. "I must have bumped my head" She picked up the Basketball and threw it out of the well. "OWW!" said a voice. She stepped onto the ladder and started to climb up. "Huh? Something's different; the well isn't slimy and there are vines tangled around each other on the walls. " She said inside her head. She reached the top of the ladder and climbed out of the well. She walked onto the grass. She looked around for her ball then she saw a boy with white hair down to his thighs and white cat like ears with a ruby red Kimono. She noticed he had claws that were at least 3inches long and so were is toe nails. He wore no shoes. He turned around and she found her ball in his hands. "What is this?" His eyes were unusual; they were a golden yellow. She noticed when he talked he had fangs on the top and bottom of his set of teeth. Her eyes widened with fear. "AHHHH!" She started to get a little pale then she feinted. She woke up on a hard wooden floor with a soft blanket on top of her with a wet rag on her forehead. She was being stared at by a boy with a fluffy blondish reddish tail with a reddish hair color with a high pony tail and a blue bow and he was wearing a blue kimono with a yellow vest. The white haired boy with cat ears was staring at her, a girl with armor on and she had a brown pony tail , a girl with Japanese school clothes on, and a guy who had a tunic on with a purple sash crossing over his shoulder and was carrying a monk staff next to him and holding a cat with two tails and with brown stripes. Cassandra pulled up her covers over her neck with fear. "Where, where am I? And who are you people?" "You're inside Kiyada's house" said the girl with the school clothes.

"Hi, I'm Kagome" "I'm Shippo the fox demon" "I'm Sango the demon slayer" "I'm Miroku the monk" "I'm Inuyasha" "Why do you have cat ears Inuyasha?" asked Cassandra. "Don't get me mixed up with cats; I'm a dog demon; A half demon." "Oh ok." Miroku came up to her and took her hand and asked "Will you bear my child?" Her eyes widened and she was speechless "uhh...uh...Uhh" she sweated. Then she smacked him. His face had a bright peach mark on his face shaped as a hand. "Miroku you're such an idiot" said Shippo. He smiled with embarrassment. "So…what's your name" asked Kagome. "Cassandra; Cassandra Floricee" "That's pretty" said Kagome "Thanks" "So where am I? Am I still in Tokyo?" "Sorta your in Medieval Japan in Tokyo" "Oh. Well I guess it's kinda cool; considering I'm in a different time period. Oh, this could help with my Social Studies project." "Cassandra how old are you?" "I'm 19" "ok" "Can…Can I get up and go outside and scope around?" "Um...Sure I guess it won't cause any harm." Said Kagome "Ok" Cassandra said with a smile. she got up and walked down the little step and walked outside through the curtain. The sun made Cassandra's highlights shine like an Onex. She was wearing a pair of brown shorts with rose top and white sketchers with little red lines curving. She started walking with her hands behind her back. She noticed a black smith working on a blade of a hoe. Then she walked away. While strolling by she also noticed a girl loosening the earth's soil with a rake. She looked like she was only 9. She walked over and asked if she wanted any help. She rejected her help. "ok. Good luck". She said and walked away and looked back at the girl. She kinda felt bad for her; she never saw a little girl her age work as hard as her.

After three hours of observing she decided to head back to the hut. She was kicking a pebble to entertain herself on the way there. Next to Kiyada's hut there was another one. She didn't notice it before. She was across the little dirt road from Kiyada's hut. The pebble she kicked went a little too far; it went passed a tree. Then she saw a man come out of the hut next to Kiyada's. He had a white fluffy tail like thing on his shoulder. He was very white and had a crescent moon on his forehead and on each of his cheek bones were two dark purple streaks. He was wearing a white kimono with red on the edges with little octagons and inside those octagons were little white flowers. He had armor on with a silk sash; the colors of the sash were yellow and blue. And on his armor was a spiked shoulder armor as well. His shoes were armor and the color of black. He also had white genie pants. His hair was so pretty. It was the longest whitest hair ever. His highlights were shining like the rarest of silver.

She fell in love at first sight. She smiled at him calmly not to make herself look like a fool in front of him. She said "hi. What's your name" He just looked at her. He had a weird feeling inside of himself. "Sesshomaru" he said "wow what an unusual name I love it. So you come here often" he didn't answer. "Oh. I get it. You're a strong silent type. Ok, you don't have to talk if you don't wanna. I was planning on going inside anyway. Well nice meeting you Sesshomaru" he watched her go inside. Then he walked four feet away from the hut and flew off. Inuyasha asked "Were you talking to Sesshomaru?" "Yes I was. And he doesn't seem so bad" "so BAD, you know nothing of him" "Yes I do; first his name is Sesshomaru; second; he's really cute" She swooned "Feh. That's not even the half of it. He tried to take tetsiga from our fathers own bones in the nether world. He also fooled me with a fake mother and he also… blah blah" his voice was fading. She was day dreaming about Sesshomaru and herself together. She was sitting like a pretzel and her Elbow was on her knee. She breathed romantically.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Inuyasha waving his hand in front of her face "Whats going on Inuyasha" asked Shippo. "Well if you must know Cassandra has fallen in love" "With who" "My older brother Sesshomaru" "WHaaaa? Who ask for him; he's mean and stubborn. Whats to like?" "Everything" she said calmly sitting in the same position. "He's perfect. I felt like I've known him for many many years" "Wow; she cracked her shell open. She's gone nuts"

A little girl in a jewel blue dress with yellow Japanese dragons and a big yellow silk belt. "Hey guys; look what Sesshomaru got me" She said smiling. That word Sesshomaru pounded in Cassandra's head like thunder. She looked over her shoulder. The little girl walked up to Cassandra. "Hi there; I'm Rin what's your name?" "Cassandra. How do you know Sesshomaru?" "We've been close for a while. Almost a year." "Is he like an older brother to you?" "yeah, he's my best friend!" Rin Smiled. "Hey, um I was wondering could you tell Sesshomaru that I…I…I…rrea…rr...really lll…liie...like him to be his friend." "Sure. I think I can do that." "By the way I love your Kimono. It's beautiful." "Thank you!"

The next morning. The gang were around a fire; eating a freshly catched fish on a stick. Inuyasha was sitting cross legged and his arms were inside his kimono sleeves. Sango's kids were hanging all over Inuyasha. They kept saying "Puppy!, Puppy!, Puppy!". They were playing with his ears. Inuyasha was growling with his teeth clinched. "Miroku...can you teach your kids not to hang on my ears... ow woooow wow wow." He picked them up off of him and dumped them on Shippo and said with a smile "why don't you slay the FoxDemon!" "Yay..Woohoo" they were tugging on Shippo's tail and his bow. "Owww! What did I do" "Absolutely nothing. I just need a break from them. Hey I've got an idea how about you be there babysitter. Would you like that?" "Noooo" "then shut it!" Cassandra woke up from the yelling and screaming.

She yond**. **_**"Where am I? Oh that's right I went down the well and ended up here. But that seriously doesn't make any sense. All well." **_She said to herself_**. **_"Good morning everyone" "good morning Cassandra. How was your sleep?" asked Kiyada "pretty good" said Cassandra. "Oww wow wow wow!" screamed Shippo. "What's going on?" she saw the kids jumping on top of Shippo. "Hmm...Maybe I can fix this. I was supposed to give this to the homeless shelter but I guess they can have it. Here you go. They're mini raggedy dolls. They were in my pocket and there's just enough." She said smiling. They stopped jumping when they saw the little dolls. The trampled Shippo and rushed over to the little dolls. They hugged them and squeezed them. Shippo was twitching in pain on the ground. "ehhhh…ehh" Shippo groaned. "So. What's for breakfast?" she said rubbing her handing together like she was trying to warm herself on a cold desert night. "Here; you can have Shippo's. looks like he's in to much pain to eat." "Inuyasha give me back my fish. You always take my fish away." "Feh! Not always" "yes you do" "No I don't" "yes you do!" "No I don't!" "Yes you do" Inuyasha bonked Shippo on the head. "Owww!" screamed Shippo. "That's ok. I'll just go in the village and find something. There's probably some berries nearby." Cassandra said. "yeah there actually are some on that hill up there. It's not too far" "Ok. Thank you Kagome" She pushed the curtain away from her and smiled back at Kagome at the doorstep then went out the door leaving the curtain flow behind her from the wind. She was still trying to get used to the Japanese food. And even worse the ancient kind to. She was standing outside; closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air while stretching her arms behind her. Then there was a swoosh of wind. She stopped stretching and opened her eyes and looked to her left. It was Sesshomaru. "Hi Sesshomaru!" she smiled. "How are you?" she asked "Don't question meh master." Jaken went ballistic "It's very rude to..." "Jaken" "huh" "Leave her be!" He kneeled before Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry meh lord please forgive me. Please Please forgive me" begged Jaken. Cassandra raised on eye brow. _**"What in the world? He has his own servant? That's weird. Who needs a servant?" **_Sesshomaru walked around Jaken. Jaken kept begging until a minute later he realized Sesshomaru left him. "_**At this rate I'll never be prime minister!" **_"Jaken's your name right?" "yeah! What of it?" "Not to make you mad but uhh…" she kneeled down to his height and asked "Does your master always treat you this way?" "well..I guess. HEY WHEN IS IT YOUR BUINESS TO BUG IN SOMEONE'S BUINESS!" She jumped onto her back onto the dry dirt with a surprised reaction from Jaken. He walked to her side while pointing the staff of two heads at her "My master treats me with respect! And let me tell you something!" He swung the staff of two heads in front of her face and her eyes were centered on it. "My master is very thoughtful and I have reasons for serving him. He didn't just pick me up and demand me to serve him… I asked him if I could 200 years ago!" Her eyes widened "WOW! 200 years ago. Then how old is Sesshomaru?" "Its non of your business but if you must know he is….he is…uhh.." "OK, ok, ok. You don't need to tell me" She got up and dusted the back of her shorts from the dirt. "Besides I'm kinda busy already. I was supposed to pick berries up at that hill." She pointed at the hill. "Well I guess I better be off. See you Jaken" "Ya! And good ridin's!" Yelled Jaken. Sesshomaru came out of the hut with Rin by his side. "Oh hi Lord Sesshomaru!" he smiled. Sesshomaru looked down at him. "Are you still mad at me?" Sesshomaru looked up at the sky He noticed it was gonna rain. There were small grey clouds forming. "Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?" "No Rin" "Ok. I'm going to go pick some berries on that hill over there." She pointed to the same hill Cassandra pointed to. _**"Wha! That's were that strange girl was headed" **_"Bye Sesshomaru." She ran to the hill. Meanwhile; Cassandra jogged to the hill and finally reached it. "Well; that was good exercise." She breathed a little heavy "Ok; phew. Nothing like burning off a little sweat" She said standing proud and strong. Then she looked down to the floor and saw purple berries. She gasped. She squinted at them. _**"These are Elderberries!" **_"I can't believe it! I love these things. At least there's something good in these parts" she smiled. She kneeled down and picked and ate, picked and ate, picked and ate. It was 15 minutes later. Rin arrived. "Hello!" Rin said. Cassandra turned around and saw Rin. She stood up. Rin smiled. "Oh, hi. I didn't expect to see you here" "It's ok. I come here allot." "You come here for the Elderberries?" "Yeah and I also come here to watch Sesshomaru fly off. It's the highest place to see him in the sky." Rin said with a smile. "Oh. There he is!" Rin pointed. Cassandra looked at the Sky. "Wow. He's amazing!" "He is amazing he's been through allot now that I think about it." "Through what kind of stuff?" "Well…" Rin put her finger on her Chin and looked to the sky. "He got his arm cut off by Inuyasha, and fought Naraku and won and I'm sure there are more things he's done that I can't remember." Cassandra kneeled in front of Rin. "I have a question?" "Yes?" "How did you and Sesshomaru meet?" "Well… When I ever first saw Sesshomaru was on the ground hurt; his armor was broken. I don't know how it happened though. Anyway, He scared me a little but I walked up to him with fear; I lived in a village nearby and I gave him hospitality with food, and water. Then he neglected my hospitality. I started to think he didn't care but then he asked how I got the broses. I smiled and realized he cared. Then I headed back to the Village happy because someone cared about me. Then when I got to my hut down by a lake; I saw a man in my hut drinking from my barrel of water with a laddel. Then he looked surprised when he heard a man shout. He said "They found me" he pushed me aside and ran out the door into the lake. The right before my eyes a pack of wolves jumped into the river and fetched the man out of the river painfully. They dragged him onto the dirt. Then a man approached him. He wore a wolf skin skirt along with his shoulders, calf's, and arms and a wolf skinned bandana on his forehead; with armor on his chest. His feat were wrapped in white cloth. He had a brown wolf tail. He carried a sword on his hip. I didn't get a chance to see his eyes. He scared me. He killed that man just because he stole a shard of a jewel. The he flicked his hand to get the blood off. Then he said "Eat as many as you want!" he smiled and ran off.

I saw innocent people die for no reason. It was horrible." Rin started to shed tears. Cassandra walked over to comfort her. "It's ok; it's in the past. But it wasn't ok for killing for no reason. I hope I'm not being a burden but can we continue with the story if you can?" Rin wiped away the tears and continued. " I tried to escape by slowly walking away from the killing by walking slowly into the forest but a few wolves spotted me. I ran; then they ran after me. I Imagined Sesshomaru was walking away in the treetops. I started to tear. I tripped on a tree root sticking out of the tree. I looked back and before I knew it; it was too late. I awoke to find myself in Sesshomaru's arms. I don't know how but I was alive again. Then he adopted me." She smiled. "Wow. That's a really fascinating story!" "Thanks. I guess it is a good story" she smiled.

One hour passed Rin and Cassandra talked and started to become friends. "Wow. I had no idea we had so much in common! You like violet; I like violet, I like helping; you like helping." Said Rin "Oh I have something in my pocket. Here; you'll like it" "What is it?" asked Rin "Its chocolate! Everyone back home loves it!" Rin took a bite. "Mmmm! This is good" "When I go back home I can get you a whole bar; if you'd like." "Ok! Thanks" Cassandra smiled. A drop of water fell from the sky onto the back of Cassandra's hand. She looked to the sky and saw dark grey clouds. "Its gonna rain heavy very soon. We'd better go back to the huts." Then a demon appeared. He was floating and looked like an eel but uglier. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was flying toward Rin's hut. "AHHHH!" Cassandra and Rin screamed. Lord Sesshomaru headed toward the screams. They were at the hill screaming and scared. Then Kagome came out of Kiyada's hut. "Inuyasha! Rin and Cassandra are in trouble!" Inuyasha ran outside and stopped at the door then Kagome hopped onto his back. Inuyasha started running toward the screams. Kagome got an arrow out of her pouch and took the bow off her shoulder and pointed the arrow at the demon. "Go!" She shot the arrow. It hit the demon. The demon fell to the floor. "Got it!" said Kagome. Then two more demons crawled out of that demons body. They had ooze coming out of there pores. "Looks like we didn't kill it." Sesshomaru came in and tried to kill it. He only seemed to have killed one. Then it re-incarnated again. "Oh. Thanks allot Sesshomaru! Now we have more problems!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome Said. "What!" "We don't need to start a fight when we're already in one!" "Feh." While they were talking; the demons started to go after Cassandra and Rin. "AHHHH!" Cassandra put her arms in front of her face and then the demons disappeared. She had somehow created a barrier. The barrier was so pure and peaceful. "Where did they go?" The she saw a beautiful magenta barrier around herself and Rin. She gasped _**"What is this thing and how did it get here?"**_ Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome witnessed the incident. Cassandra stood up along with Rin. "What is going on here? This is nothing like the Ancient Japan I thought of. No, no, no. I picture pretty flowers and monks and temples with flowing green grasses with Samurai's guarding the temples and...and... This is nothing like this. It's creepy! It has floating eel's and magical barriers that protect you. And…And...What the heck is going on?" She was so freaked out it looked like she was having a serious hot temper. "calm down Cassandra. I'm sorry this is not what you expected but you can't always get what you think" "yeah I guess you're right. I'm sorry I went ballistic; it's just I'm scared. I've never been in such an environment. A place so dangerous; well besides Baltimore." "It's ok. I was scared to at first but now I know how to handle it. You will too." "Ok" _**"I've made an entire fool of myself in front of Sesshomaru! Man! Now he probably thinks I'm just a hothead!" **_Cassandra groaned softly. "Well. I'll have to find a way. I need to go calm down. And I'm sorry again." Cassandra put her hands behind her back and clutched them together and started walking. "I think something's wrong with Cassandra. Maybe I should go talk to her." "No. I just think you should let her clear her head. She's trying to calm herself." Inuyasha told Kagome "well; ok." Cassandra found a waterfall. She sat down like a lady does with depression. _**"ooh! Sesshomaru probably thinks I'm an idiot**_!" She covered her face with her hands and started to cry a little._** "How could I! How could I!" **_"Hey" Cassandra wiped away her tears. She rubbed her nose on her sleeve and sniffled. "Hey" said Cassandra "I thought you were with the others" "Eh… I decided to come to you. Are you ok? You seemed upset when you left?" "Well. I just went ballistic on everyone; so yeah I'm gonna be upset." "That didn't seem like that was it" "your right it's not" Cassandra turned her head to the right shoulder so Kagome couldn't see her face. "It's ok. We're alone you can tell me" Kagome put her hand on Cassandra's left shoulder. "Well; ok. I'm in love with…with..." "Witthhh?" "With Sesshomaru; and I'm afraid I made a huge fool of myself in front of him; and that he'll never be mine" Cassandra started to tear. "I'm so afraid he won't accept me for me and I don't want to be someone else otherwise I'd be lying to him. Oh what should I do?" She started to really cry. "Oh there, there. I'm sure if he got to know you more. He'd understand you!" Cassandra looked up at Kagome. "You...You really think so?" Kagome smiled "Of course I do." You have a wonderful personality, smart, funny and powerful. What's not to like" Cassandra sniffled. "My hot temper moment" "Oh. I'm sure he'll forget about it" "Well; ok!" Cassandra Smiled. "Let's head on back to Kiyada's. What do ya say?" "Sure; ok!"Kagome stood up and helped Cassandra get up. They started walking back to the hill and walking down the path back to Kiyada's hut. It was getting dark so they both agreed on going to sleep when they get back.

The next morning. Cassandra woke up Yonging with her eyes closed and her hands stretching in the air. She stopped stretching and Yonging and opened her eyes. She realized nobody was in the hut. She wasn't freaking out or anything though. She went outside to see if they were outside; but they weren't. Then she heard a big clanking sound on the other side of the hill. On the other side of the hill were tree's all lined up in a curricular way. The sky was beautiful; it was morning so the sky was yellow, orange, and red, at the same time. It had just a few clouds shimmering with yellow and orange. Cassandra walked up the hill and walked down the hill carefully. When she got to the earth's ground she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battling. She gasped. "Why are they fighting?" asked Cassandra. "They always fight like this" said Shippo "What? Why?" "I really don't know; but I think it's because Sesshomaru upset because he didn't get the Tetsiga so he battles him for it; but I think he rejects to remember that he can't wield the tetsiga" explained Miroku. "Oh!" "Well I think it's ridiculous" said Shippo. Then a huge clank hit. Cassandra looked and it was Sesshomaru. He got hit by the Tetsiga. Sesshomaru then hit the ground and slid on his back until he finally hit a tree with his head. Cassandra gasped again. Inuyasha came walking up the gang. "Heh; seems he's not as strong as he seems huh guys?" Cassandra pushed Inuyasha and ran to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru can you hear me!" Cassandra started to shed tears with anguish, anger, and sadness. She turned her head towards Inuyasha and said "If he died Inuyasha; I'm going to kill you with Sesshomaru's sword!" She turned her head toward Sesshomaru's head. _**"Why? Why out of the guys in the world did it have to be you? **__**Why?" **_Cassandra put Sesshomaru onto her back and carried him to Kiyada's hut. Cassandra carefully put Sesshomaru onto the wooden floor. She lifted up Sesshomaru's head and placed his Fluffy shoulder thing under his head. She took his sash then armor off of him and placed it next to him. She took off his Kimono, then his top. She found some bandages on a table handmade from cotton. She lifted his back up and little and started to wrap up his wound. An half an hour later she was finished wrapping him. She put his shirt back on. She sat there and waited and waited and waited and waited to see if would wake up. She thought about doing CPR but it would hurt him and she didn't want to do that. She fed him some water. She was getting the thought that he was dead. _**"No! He's not dead!" "**_How ridiculous of me to think that." she said very softly. She started to tear; then she started to cry. She cried on his chest. His eyes started opening in slow motion. He could feel something crying on his chest. He looked down and saw Cassandra crying on him. He never really had this happen to him before. Sesshomaru put his hand on her back. "Huh?" She looked up "You're Alive!" she smiled. She wiped away her tears. "I'm so happy!" Sesshomaru did a little smile not a big one like Cassandra's. He tried to get up but he couldn't; he was in too much pain to move. "I don't think you're able to move yet." She pushed him lightly back down. He just lied there.

Two days later. "Sesshomaru you haven't eaten at all. Is there anything in particular you want?" "You're not fast enough. Plus I'm not hungry." "Ok" Cassandra stood up, turned around and walked to her blanket she sleeps on. She layed on it and turned to Sesshomaru and supported her head with her arm and asked "What do you eat?" "Wild boars usually" "oh, I don't recall me ever eating a wild boar before" "Maybe I can catch one for you and you can try it" "You will?" "Sure" "That's sweet. Thanks!" She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep _**"As long I get to cook it." **_She thought to herself.

Later in the night. I guess if you had a clock back then it would be a 12'o clock at night. Sesshomaru woke up and glared at the night moon. He turned to his side and saw Cassandra sleeping. He got up walked over to her and layed next to her and fell asleep. In the morning she turned to her right and opened her eyes slowly then they opened right away. Sesshomaru was already awake watching her sleep. She screamed in her head _**"Ahhhhh!" **_"Hey Sesshomaru. How was your sleep" He smiled "That's good to hear, I mean see" she said. She sat up; then he did. He lifted his hand and moved her hair out of her face and put his hand her face. She put her hand on his face. They were closing in on each other. They were going kiss. Until Inuyasha opened the door. They moved away from each other. "What's going on?" "Oh not much" Cassandra said. "Sesshomaru you haven't been outside for a while. Why don't we go take a walk outside?" She stood up and put her hand out for Sesshomaru. He took her hand and lifted himself up then they walked around Inuyasha and walked outside. They walked along the path from Kiyada's hut. Inuyasha looked out the door. _**"Well this is new!" **_Inuyasha thought to himself. Sesshomaru went for Cassandra's hand. They both held each other's hand. Jaken was crawling on the floor saying "Lord Sess...Shhomar...Uuuu! Lord Sesshomaru!" "Jaken" Jaken gasped "I found you Lord Sesshomaru! I've been looking for you everywhere! Lord Sesshomaru…you're not wearing your armor." Then Jaken looked at Sesshomaru's left hand and it was holding Cassandra's. _**"Don't tell me Sesshomaru has fallen in love with this ingrate!" **_Jaken thought to himself. Sesshomaru started walking. Cassandra tagged along with him.

Sesshomaru and Cassandra were up on a hill lying down on their stomach talking. "Wow; Naraku was really that strong. Then what?" "Me and Inuyasha's gang defeated him" "Wow. That's quite an adventure. I talked to Rin the other day. She told me you saved her life by resurrecting her. I thought that was really sweet of you." Cassandra smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back at her. Sesshomaru took Cassandra's hand and held it. Cassandra saw some of the Elderberries. She picked one and ate it. "Mmm. That's good." Cassandra picked another one. "Here, try one" "No. I'm good" "Oh come on. You haven't eaten in days" "Oh ok" Sesshomaru put his hand out. Cassandra placed it in his hand. He picked it up with his fingers and ate it. "I guess its ok. I don't really eat berries." "Oh. It's not part of your diet?" "No, not really" "So your just a meat eater?" "Yeah" "I never really met anyone who eats only meat." "Well. You just did." Said Sesshomaru "Yeah, I just did" Cassandra smiled.

After a long day of getting to know one another they decided to head back to the hut. They walked along the path holding hands. Once they got to the hut Sesshomaru pushed the curtain out of the way. "Hi guys!" Cassandra said waving. "Hi Cassandra" said Kagome and Kiyada. "Hey Inuyasha I'm gonna outside for some fresh air" said Sango "I'll go with her" Said Miroku "Go? Go where? Its night time. Plus its cold out there." Said Cassandra "Well yeah...it's the perfect time because…nobody's out here. It'll be nice a quiet." Said Miroku. "Ok" said Cassandra. "Come on kids lets go" "Coming daddy" Cassandra walked over to the fire and sat in front of the fire. She put her hands in front of the fire to keep herself warm. Sesshomaru walked over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her. Cassandra snuggled into him. He put his other arm around her. _**"He's so warm"**_ Cassandra said to herself. Kagome and Inuyasha were snuggled into each other as well. We both fell asleep and so did Inuyasha and Kagome. The next morning. Sesshomaru woke up. He found himself on the floor alone. He saw a letter. "Dear Sesshomaru, I went to the shore I noticed the other day. I'll be there if you need me. Love Cassandra" Meanwhile Cassandra arrived at the beach of the shore. The ocean shimmered with beauty from the sun. She found an old tree; and in front of it was a huge piece of bark. She picked it up and ran to the ocean. She ran into the ocean and she layed her stomach onto the big piece of bark. She used her arms and hands as paddles. She headed for the huge wave. She dove under the huge wave of water. Then another wave came. She stood on her board and waited for the wave. Then it came just in time. The wave picked her up and she was surfing. She was moving up and down. She was dribbling on the water like in basketball when she was trying to avoid the people that were in her way. She put her arm out to feel the wave while she was surfing. Sesshomaru came to the shore. He looked around with his eyes. He didn't see Cassandra. So he turned around and started to walk away. But at that moment he heard a voice. "Woohoo! Yeah; alright" He turned around and saw Cassandra floating on water. His eyes opened wide. He's never seen anything like it before. "Hey Sesshomaru!" She waved. She went into the tunnel. Sesshomaru could see her through the tube. She made it out of the tube safely. She was coming out of the ocean still riding her board. She parked her board on the shoreline. She got off of her board. And picked it up. And leaned it against a tree. "Hey! What's up?" Sesshomaru looked at Cassandra with sadness. "What is up? You don't look good." She put her hand on his forehead. He took her hand off of his forehead and took the other hand and held them. "Cassandra; we need to talk" "Sure; ok"

"Cassandra; we can't see each other anymore" "what! Why? We're great together" "No. We're not. I'm a demon you're a human." "Well; who cares." "Your friends do" "friends?" "Inuyasha and everyone else. They seem not to want me around. I wouldn't blame them." Why?" "Because me and Inuyasha fight to much and they're on his side not mine." "I'm on your side. I am. I love you; please don't leave me. I need you in my life." "Forget about me. There is a human for you. I'm not the one for you" She took her hands away. "NO! I won't; I won't forget about you!" She put her hand on her chest. "You are the one for me!" She stepped back and forth. Then she stopped in front of Sesshomaru. "Wh…why are you saying these things? You love me! I love you! Why are you getting rid of me? Whhyy?" she fell to her knees and she put her hands over her face and started crying. Sesshomaru came down to her level and sat on knee. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up. She looked at him. "You'll find someone" She sniffled. She took his hand from her chin and held it next to her face. "But I already have. Please stay with me. Please." He took his hand away. "No. I'm not." He stood up and walked away. "Bye Cassandra." She fell to her hands. The sand was cold it wasn't warm anymore. Her teeth were grinding from sadness.

"_**Why? Why? Did I do something wrong?"**_ Cassandra walked into Kiyada's hut. The gang was sitting around the fire. She came in and stopped at the door and put her head down and leaned against it. "Hi Cassandra!" waved Kagome. "Where's Sesshomaru?"Asked Inuyasha while taking a bite out of his fish. She turned around and went out the door and layed her back against the outside wall. "Huh?" Kagome got up and went outside to Cassandra. "Are you ok?" "Hm; oh yeah everything's fine" "Well; you look really down. Are you sure?" "No." "You wanna take a walk and talk about it." Cassandra turned to the side. "There's nothing to talk about!" "Ok then" "I'm sorry. It's just that…that" Her back slid on the wall down to the dirt ground. She hugged her knees and put her head in her knees and started crying. Everything I've done for him and he also said you guys treat him differently because you're on Inuyasha's side and not his. And I said I'm on his side. But it still didn't work out. And…and…" The guys were listening to their conversation through the wall. "Heh, figures; Sesshomaru's never been the loving type." Miroku hit him on the head with his staff. "Oww" "Quiet. We're trying to listen!" Miroku Whispered "I mean we had somewhat allot in common. What did I do?" "You did nothing. He probably thinks that maybe since you live in another realm he thinks it's best to ease the pain when you leave." Cassandra sniffled "You're probably right. I'm gonna leave tomorrow. I can't live here because it reminds me of Sesshomaru" "Ok. I'm really sorry it didn't work out" "It's not your fault." "Let's go back inside Cassandra" "Ok"

"Hurry everyone! get back into your places" Miroku whispered. Cassandra put her head down and walked to her blanket and plopped right in her bed and fell asleep right away from the exhaustion from crying. The next morning it was pouring with rain. The hut had a few leaks coming from the ceiling. She woke up from the drops of water. She woke up and lifted her head and saw the gang sitting around the fire keeping themselves warm except Inuyasha; he's ok with it. She looked around and didn't see Sesshomaru around. She sighed. "Hey guys" she said with sadness. She walked over to the fire and sat down next to Sango. "Today's my last day here. _**I want to make it special."**_ She thought in her head. After Breakfast she went outside and she sat outside day dreaming. Then she went into the lake to swim. After that she went to go do something hard to do; like gardening, hard labor. She was bored what can I say. It wasn't half bad actually for her. Actually Sesshomaru completely slipped her mind. She actually forgot all about him. It was sunset it was time for her to leave. "Inuyasha? Do you know where my Basketball is?" "What the hell does that mean?" "The round cylinder thing that fell on your head when we first met" "You mean the one that HIT me in the head" "yeah that one" "I don't know" "Ugh. Ok I'll have to come back and get it soon." "I'm gonna go leave now" She hugged Inuyasha. "Thanks for everything" "Yeah, Yeah. You can let go of me now." She let go. "Bye" She waved. She started walking back to the well. _**"Today was a good day" **_she thought to herself. The rain was still pouring and it was getting colder and windier. She crossed her arms to keep herself warm. Her headband flew off her head. She ran after it but it was too late it went into the lake. "I am so not going into that filthy lake." So she turned around and she got back onto the path and headed back to the well. Finally she made back to the well. She put both of her hands on the edges of the well and looked down the well. Meanwhile; Sesshomaru was flying by and stopped at the hut. He opened the curtain and nobody was there not even; her. "Hey Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru looked up at the tree. Are you looking for Cassandra?" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a cold look. "Well if you are; she's heading back to her hometown. You'll find her at the well!"

Sesshomaru gasped. He ran at the speed of lighting. He made it to the trees around the well. He walked into the trees and there he saw her just standing there with her hands on the edge of the well. He started to walk towards her. She heard his footsteps. She turned around and saw him. "Sesshomaru?" "Cassandra" "You came!" He walked towards her. She walked towards him. They stopped in front of each other. She hugged him by surprise; he put his arms around her. "Oh Sesshomaru I was afraid you were actually going to leave me." She cried happily on his chest. She took her away from his chest. He took his head away from her shoulder. Their faces were closing in. They were getting closer and closer and closer. Until they kissed. There was a lightning bolt in the sky along with a struck of thunder. They stopped kissing. "Cassandra?" "Yeah" "I'm sorry I left you. It was foolish. She smiled "I forgive you. As long as you don't do it again. It scared me." He smiled. "Sure" "I have to go back. My mom and Friends are probably worried sick." "Will you come back?" "Yes; I will come back." "When?" " Tomorrow" She stood on the edge of the well and jumped down. She saw a water like substance again and some sort of sparkly dust. She was back in the well. Jacqueline was sitting on the edge of the well waiting. "Are you done yet?" Jacqueline asked. Cassandra looked up. _**"That's Jacqueline's voice" **_"Yeah; But the ball isn't down here!" "Cassandra climbed up the ladder. "What do you mean the balls not down there?" "It's just not__down there" "Ok thennn?; that's kinda weird." "I'll just have to tell mom that I lost the ball." She sighed "Hey it's like I said. It might not be that bad." "You didn't say that." "Well I said something close to that." Then the boys jumped out of the bushes and the leader Akio grabbed Cassandra's shirt and ripped it in half by accident. And before they could see her chest a man with long white hair came in front of her and punched him in the face. _**"Sesshomaru!"**_ she thought to herself. He took off his shoulder fluff and took off his Kimono and put it on her. She put her arms through the sleeves. "Oooo. Cassandra's got a boyfriend." They pointed at her. Sesshomaru turned around. As in the matter of fact; I am!" Sesshomaru punch each other them in the face. He turned around and saw a Japanese girl helping Cassandra get up. Once Cassandra got up she tied Sesshomaru's belt around the kimono she's wearing. "Wow. Thank you sir. You really did them in. You punched them." She was mocking his moves like she was a boxer. "You're so awesome! Cassandra you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" And she put her hand to the side of her mouth toward Cassandra "And a good looking one for that manner" she whispered Cassandra giggled. Well Sesshomaru; since you're here; I might as well show you around and my house. Let's go Sesshomaru" She held him by the hand and they started walking together. _**"Wow. What a lucky girl" **_Jacqueline thought to herself. "Ok Over here is the FootLocker where you get nice shoes but it's kinda pricy there. And over there is the Bed, Bath and Bodyworks store. They got some good…good…" Cassandra turned her head left to right to look around for Sesshomaru. Then she turned her body around a saw him looking at a Cake store. She walked back to him. "What cake seems to be the one you really like?" "Hey Cassandra!" Cassandra and Sesshomaru looked at the girls. "Oh Hi!" said Cassandra and waved back to them. The girls had their bikes with them. "Cassandra; you want to go ride bikes with us? We have ours. We can wait." "Oh um I'd love to but" "Who's the man?" "I…I" Kokia asked. "Oh he's my boyfriend" "BOYFRIEND!" "yeah" "Cassandra I thought you said you weren't into guys?" "I wasn't until I met Sesshomaru. He's really sweet." "And I can tell already that Sesshomaru likes SWEETS!" "Hmm?" Cassandra turned around. She found him in the Pastry store. The way it looked as though he was pointing at a cake chocolate mousse cake. She saw the man explaining something to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed him by his shirt and held a fist in front of him. "Cassandra if I didn't know any better I'd say your boyfriend is about to punch the clerk." She turned around and he actually was gonna. She leaned against the glass door. "Uh...uh… no he's not. Listen why don't you go ride bikes I've got some stuff to take care of." She said while her pupil was in the corner of her eye. "Well ok. Bye Cassandra!" "Bye" Cassandra said while waving with a sweat mark on her face. She ran into the store and before he could punch the clerk. She grabbed his hand. "Sesshomaru no!" She gasped for air. Sesshomaru looked down at her "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but this society is different. What did he say anyway?" "He said I didn't have any money to buy that cake so I couldn't have it." Sesshomaru looked back up at the clerk with a cold look. The clerk shivered with fear. "Well; that I rude. We can make a cake. That will be even funner! Nobody needs a cake from this cheap place. Let's go Sesshomaru." She took Sesshomaru by the hand and walked by the clerk and winked at him. The clerk was relieved. He was so relieved he feinted. They were walking along the sidewalk. Cassandra stopped along their walk. She reached into her pocket and found some money. "Let's see. Hmm. Five dollars and fifty cents. That's just enough. Hey Sesshomaru?" He looked down at her. "You wanna go to a food store?" He raised one eyebrow at her. She knew he didn't know what that was. "I'll show you." They started walking again. "Oh here we are! Mimi's market" They walked in. "Sesshomaru the door will automatically open for us. So don't worry" The door opened for them. Sesshomaru never smelled so many foods at the same time. He smelled sweets, meats, and more. His eyes opened when he saw all the food. "How can weak humans like you and the rest of you catch all of this meat"? "Well we WEAK humans raise them on a farm and feed them to make them fat tender. Then the farmers cut their heads off then….oh here it is; the cake mix! Anyway; then they do something to them I don't know what but I know they package them then they give them to the companies then those companies…oh here's the icing! And they sell them to the stores and that's how they make a profit off of the meat." That's would be $3.00 and .45 cents." The man said with a boring voice "Here you go." "And here you go." The man said. Sesshomaru and Cassandra walked out the door. "How you know this?" "Hm? Oh I asked my mom." "How does she know this?" "I don't know now that I think of it. Ok. Another two more blocks and we're home" Sesshomaru looked at her "Home?" "Yes home" Sesshomaru looked straight ahead again. He had a flashback. The background echoed. "Mommy!" "It's time for you to move on now." "Mommy! No!" "You're old enough now. Now go!" she pointed her finger out the door. "No! I can't survive without a home! No! Mommy!" The voices started to fade "mommy!" "Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" He looked at her "Yeah." Then he looked straight again. "Here we are. Home sweet home." She smiled. She opened the front door. She got a key out of the fake tree and put the key into the key slot and turned it twice back and forth. "Mom! I'm home! Hm? She must be at her job still" She entered the kitchen and set the bag of food on the counter. "Sesshomaru you can go sit on that couch over there." She pointed. "I'm going to go take a bath. I'll be back." She went upstairs. She turned the hot water spicket on to get the hot water running then she took of Sesshomaru's Kimono, her shorts and her other essentials. She turned the cold water spicket on. She got the red towels out of the closet and setted them on the counter next to the sink. She got into the bathtub and soaked in it. She scrubbed her hair with shampoo then conditioner. Then she rinsed out all of the conditioner and Shampoo with the nozzle. Then she just relaxed in the tub. 5 minutes later she got out of the tub and grabbed a towel from the counter. She rubbed most of the water off of her body and rapped the towel around her body. Then she squeezed her hair to get rid

of the wetness. She flipper her hair over and covered the towel over her hair then twisted the towel and the stood up straight. She picked up Sesshomaru's Kimono, her shorts and her essentials off the floor and brought them into her room. She went to her bier and opened her bottom jore and got out a pair of matching pajamas. She found a silk pajama dress that fits her just right. It's designed with tan silk and red Japanese dragons with outline clouds outlined in red. She picked them up and closed the jore. Then she went to the top jore. That's where her essentials are. She took out one pair of panties that were white. She walked over to her bed and placed her Pajama's on the bed. Then she walked across the room to her door and closed it. She walked back to her bed. She let the towel slip off of her. She put on her panties then she slipped on her pajama dress. She buttoned up the dress little by little. When she was done she picked up Sesshomaru's Kimono and opened the door and went down the hall a little and went down stairs. She kept walking when she got to the first floor. This area was/is a kitchen. The floor was made of wood. She has a black refrigerator and three maple cabinets next to the refrigerator. And next to one of the cabinets is a dish rack cabinet with two shelves filled with freshly cleaned plates that were cleaned with a lemon scented dishsoap and next to those two shelves are two mini cabinets inside of that cabinet one was filled with freshly cleaned cups and the other one had freshly cleaned clear glass and ceramic bowls. Next to one of the cabinets was a closet door filled with cleaning tools such as brooms, mops, two swiffers and a DirtDevil vacume. On the other wall were two maple cabinets and a window between both of them. The countertops were just tan marble with little white streaks and dots. There was a island counter and three maple tan chairs where you can eat your Brunch or dinner. And there was also a dining table with eight maple chairs. On the otherside of that kitchen was a livingRoom. Cassandra walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch with his back against pillows with his eyes closed. Cassandra walked over to him and sat right next to him and snuggled herself into him and layed her head on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at her and put his hand on her head then her shoulder and closed his eyes. The living room was a Muddy theme. The carpet was a dark brown. And ontop of that carpet was another one; that carpet was a tan outlined with dark brown. There was/is a dark stained wooden table with a glass center with an ornamental flower arrangement. In front of that table is a tan couch with white and brown pillows. The brown pillows has/had tan circles on them. The pillows were arranged. White on the outside and brown on the inside; and next to the couch was a loveseat arranged the same way. Between the two was a mini version of the dark stained wooden table with a glass center except it had a lamp with a round shade and a fake plant and a family photo. Across from the two couches was a white chair with a brown pillow with a unique table was next to it with a decoration on it. And a fireplace drilled into the wall. A photo of Cassandra's mother when she was younger shooted by a professional phototagrapher was hanging over the fireplace with a fake plant on the fireplace.

Mom came through the door with paper bags of groceries. "Honey I'm home!" Cassandra opened her eyes and picked her head up off of Sesshomaru's chest and sat up straight. "Ok! You need any help!" "No. No I'm good!" She sat the bag of groceries on the counter and tried to put the other bag of groceries on the counter but the other one was tilting and before she could do anything it fell over. "Ooh" Cassandra heard a big bang in the kitchen. "I'm coming" Cassandra came through the door and saw mom having trouble and was picking up the groceries. "Here mom. Let me help you." Cassandra came over and helped her mom pick the food up. Sesshomaru came in and stopped at the door. Cassandra and her mom stood up with different foods in their hands. Cassandra poured all of the food onto the counter. "Here you go mom" "Thanks sweet heart" Cassandra's mother put the food she carried on the counter. She picked up the bag of celery and apples and walked over to the refrigerator. She put the bag of apples on the counter behind her and put the celery in the jore of the refrigerator. Cassandra got the scissors and walked over to the counter behind her mom and sat them there. She got a big ceramic bowl out of one of the cabinets; she setted it on the counter and picked up the scissors and cut open the bag of apples and pored them into the ceramic bowl. Her mom closed the Refrigerator door and looked at Cassandra and at the corner of her eye she saw a man. "Ahhh! A burglar!" Cassandra's mom ran to the Italian bread. "Beware! I've got a…a…Breadstick? And I'm not afraid to use it!" Her mom held it in front of herself. Cassandra walked over to her mom and put her hand on the breadstick. "Mom. It's ok. He's with me."Cassandra took the bread away from her mom. Cassandra put her arm around her mom and walked her over to Sesshomaru. "Mom; this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru; this is my mom Ruth" Ruth held her hand out to handshake his hand. Sesshomaru looked at her hand then he looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "What?" "Mom can I talk to you?" "Sure" "Come here please" "What is it" "Mom. Sesshomaru isn't familiar with this society. So He doesn't exactly know" "Oh ok. That's not a problem" Ruth looked at Sesshomaru. We'll have dinner in an hour because I still need to put the food away and cook and everything else." "Ok" "What are you kids gonna do while I do this?" "Hmm?" She put her finger on her lip then took it off. "Hey Sesshomaru? Ever heard of Television?" "Sesshomaru looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She took Sesshomaru's arm. "Come on I'll show you" She took him back into the living room. In the corner of the living room was a 52" flat screen TV on a stand on a little cabinet with glass doors. Cassandra bent down and sat on her knees. She opened the little glass doors and looked around inside the cabinet for the remote. She didn't see it. Cassandra sat up right. "Mom? Have you seen the remote?" "No I haven't dear! Did you look in the cabinet?" "Yes!" "Oh ok! Maybe it's…" Cassandra saw something in the corner of her eye and the remote was on the couches arm. "Nervermind I found it!" "Ok!" Cassandra walked over to the couches arm and picked up the black remote and sat down next Sesshomaru. "Oops for got one more. Hang on." She went to the glass table and picked up the Fat silver remote. Then she walked back to the couch and sat next to Sesshomaru. She put the remotes next to her. She picked up the TV's remote and clicked the power button. Then a menu came up. She put the TV's remote next to her and picked up the cable TV remote and clicked on channel 704. It didn't work. "Mom! Did you buy batteries?" "No! Why?" "Oh ok. No reason!" "Well Sesshomaru" He looked at her "It looks like we can't watch TV. But TV allows you to have entertainment when you're bored; just to let you know. I got an idea. Let's explore the house. You wanna do that?" Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the stairs and walked up the stairs. "Hey wait up Sesshomaru!" She ran after him. He was upstairs waiting for her. "Ok. Here we are upstairs. You know you're pretty fast for someone who just usually walks. Ok; over there is my room. He walked in and saw different designs of circles everywhere. He saw metal circles hanging from the ceiling. Cassandra clicked on the light with the wall switch. He put his hand on his sword. "It's ok Sesshomaru. It's just electrical light." He took his hand off of his sword. He walked slowly past the pictures on the wall. He saw picture of her growing up with her family. "Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" He looked at her. "yeah" he said softly. Lets go and see Moms room she pointed. He walked towards it. When he entered the room he saw a red bed with gold designs all over the pillows and comforter and one fat gold stripe on each pillow and one streak on the comforter. There were gold curtains with a sliding glass door.

He walked to the sliding door glass and looked out the door. He pushed open the door and walked out. She entered the room. She saw him out on the Bolcany. She saw him sitting on the bar of the porch with his hair and his kimono sleeves flowing in the wind. She walked over to him and stopped by his side. "Isn't it beautiful." She laughed a bit from the good memories. "This reminds me when my dad was teaching me to surf." She looked at the ocean. Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Dinner Time!" "Ok! We're coming!" "Let's go Sesshomaru." She walked down the hall and down the stairs and saw Sesshomaru already standing there. "Sesshomaru? How …where?" " Through that door." Sesshomaru pointed "Oh ok." Cassandra sat down in a chair. Sesshomaru walked over and stood against the wall. "Come. Join Sesshomaru. We've made Beef, rice, and green beans" Cassandra mother said. Sesshomaru walked over and sat in a chair next to Cassandra. He picked up a utensil. He looked at it. "Pst. Sesshomaru like this." She picked up her fork and knife. She held the meat with her fork and cut her meat with her knife. He observed it closely. Then she ate the piece. She nodded her head as if she was saying "Go on try it!" He held the meat with his fork then he cut his meat and ate it. He thought it was pretty good; for human food that is. It was after dinner. "Sesshomaru wanna go to the beach?" "Sure" he said softly. Cassandra and Sesshomaru got up out of their chairs and went outside. Out in the back of the house was a beach; so it wasn't too far away at all really. It was right outside there house. The moon was wrapping white ribbons around Sesshomaru's face. The moon was dancing on Cassandra's hair and eyes. The next morning Cassandra's head was sleeping on top of Sesshomaru's chest. She didn't have any clothes on. Neither did Sesshomaru. She had a little dry blood on her leg. Cassandra opened her eyes. Her eyes were glimmering like nailPolish. She pressed her hands against the sand and pushed her head up. She rubbed her head and just remember what happened last night. She blushed. She remembered the romance, the softness of his skin and the pain; but she was ok with it because she knew he would never leave her. She blushed even redder. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru still sleeping. He was so peaceful. His natural make-up glimmered with beauty. His hair shined like the back of a CD. She leaned in and kissed him gently and softly on his lips. She leaned out and stood up. She picked up her Shorts and slipped them on; then she picked up her top and started to put her top on. Sesshomaru cracked his eyes open then his eyes fully bloomed. He turned his head 'n saw Cassandra slipping her shirt on. He stood up and walked over to his _Sashinuki Hakama_ (Pants) and pulled them up. She was having trouble with her sleeve. He walked over and helped her with her shirt. She finally slipped it on. She looked behind herself and saw Sesshomaru slipping on his Kimono and tying it. She smiled and turned her head to the ground. She was drawing a heart in the gleaming sand with her foot. She heard clanking of his armor. She stopped and turned her head around and saw him strapping his skirt armor. He clinked his spiked pauldron onto his Chest plate. * The camera zoomed in on his fingers clinching his armor together. Then moved up to his face and zoomed out slowly and faded to black.*

*Two days later* Cassandra opened the door to her house. "Sesshomaru! I'm back!" "Sesshomaru!" Her mom walked through the hall way and noticed her. "oh hello Cassandra." She smiled. "Hey have you seen Sesshomaru?" "hmm. No but he left this note on your Bed" She reached into her pocket. She grabbed the note from her hand. She hugged the letter with her fingers. "Ooh I bet its a love letter!" Her eyes turned into red bubbly hearts. She ripped it open and started to read it.

私の名前は殺生丸です。残念ながら我々はカントはもう一緒になる。私はあなたの前に誰かを愛し、you.Iのことができるようにすることする前に、彼女と一緒に未来を持っていることを計画の完全なその夢を埋めるとi傾けることを実行することはときにここに、私の人生インチ私はあなたを愛ししかし、私はカントはもうあなたとある。あなたの特別なしかし、あなたが誰かに属します。さようなら、カサンドラ

_(My name is Sesshomaru. Sorry we cant be together anymore. I loved someone else before you and planned to have a future with her before you. I want that to be able to full fill that dream and i cant do that when your here; in my life. I love you but i cant be with you anymore. Goodbye, Cassandra)_

She slowly lowered it. Her eyes wobbled with confusion. She ran out the door.

She started to run towards the well she fell out of and Sesshomaru came out of when she was being attacked by those boys.

_Ah nah ne, noo leh tah hoo hoo wa, nah me tah, no nee hoe , yas _

_ah she mah nah ta she nah she no, tass me towe,(Background soft music)_

She started to scream down the well. "How could you! All men are the same! Even DOGS! How could you!" She cries started to Studder. "I did everything I could for you! All men should be taken for Granted! All I wanted was a normal relationship with you!" She lowered herself to the ground and cried on the well. A tear droped in, in slow motion with glitter falling from it.

_She soo cuh me e tal loo, nah stoo cuh she e no she, o mo e, nas say knee e who o coo sah yo who (Background soft music) You mah wa toe de sue no she e sah nah sue bah sah daaayyyy! (Music in the background) oh mo me no kee nah , wa she bah day ooh bolly day, doe hoe eeee!, ooh nee o. so no loe. _

The camera zoomed out of her and went by a tree and standing on a branch was Sesshomaru with his hand on the bark. The leaves created a shadow over him, so she wasn;t able to see him because he didn't stand out. He just starred at her with his gold eyes being shined on by the cun cracking through the leaves. He stood there waiting for about an hour to for her to find his letter and for her reaction to how he felt.

_Coe eh taaayyy. (Soft music comes in and dissappears.) Coo lah e. (Music comes back) yo knew no uh nah cuh tay. What ta she no tah la she tal loo. _

She got up and walked away with a tear running down her cheek. And the camera Created a still picture than made it into a watercolor painting of her walking away with a tear on her cheek and the picture turned on an angle. Then the camera took a still picture of Sesshomaru & turned into a watercolor painting with Sesshomaru on the branch with one hand on the tree and the picture turned on an angle. Then the picture faded to black.

Credits

"You are my love"

by: Yui Makino

Fanfiction: LordessSesshomaru

YouTube: LordessSesshomaru


End file.
